A Second Chance
by BakaNekoItaly
Summary: AU- Meeting Antonio was the last thing Lovino expected. Now that he no longer had his brother around, he now has to live with the cheerful Spanish man. But will living with him stir up some unwanted feelings within Lovino?
1. Chapter 1

_"Fratello! Help me!" Feliciano screamed as the men took him out of his cage. Lovino growled and threw himself against the bars of his own cage._

_"Let him go! Can't you see he doesn't want this!? Don't do this to him or I will make you regret this for the rest of your life!" he screamed, but it was useless. They ignored him. Soon they opened his cage and took him out also._

_"No! Let me go! Bastards you'll regret this!" he yelled struggling against the man's strong grip. He saw the needle approach his skin. He heard his brother's pitiful scream._

_It got closer and closer..._

Lovino woke with a start. He had yet another nightmare. He had been having them more frequently after he and his brother had got thrown out on the streets. He looked over at Feliciano, who was sleeping peacefully. Lovino sat up and peeked out from the bushes they were hidden in. People were walking around as usual. His stomach growled, reminding him that he hasn't eaten in a while. It was so hard to get food. He heard the grass rustle as Feliciano stirred.

"Fratello?"

Lovino looked back at him. Feliciano sat up and stretched, his tail uncurling as he did. He looked at Lovino worriedly.

"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Lovino growled.

"I'm fine!"

"I-I'm sorry!"

Lovino sighed and looked out the bushes again. He knew he had to go get food, but he was tired of the weird looks he got. People weren't used to seeing a boy who was only wearing a white shirt with cat ears and a cat tail. It was unnatural you could say. But he was sure everyone knew what had happened to him and his brother. The lab had made it public. They had humiliated him and his brother in front of everyone. Just thinking about it made him angry.

"Fratello, I'm hungry..." Feliciano said in a soft voice. Lovino looked at him sadly.

"I know. I am too. Just wait here okay? I'll go get us some food."

"Okay."

"Remember, if I don't come back before dark you must get out of here," he reminded him.

"Si, fratello."

Lovino crawled out the bushes and got up. He walked off, ignoring the people who stared at him. He was used to it by now. As he was looking through the windows of food shops, he didn't notice that a man was following him. He was staring in a sushi shop, thinking of the easiest way to steal some when the man grabbed his arm. He glared at him and let out a threatening growl.

"Let go!" he screamed, yet the man just smiled at him. He reached up and grabbed one of his cat ears.

"Whoa. I thought they were fake. But they are too soft to be fake," he said as Lovino pushed his hand away.

"Of course they're real bastardo!" Lovino began to walk away and the man followed.

"What's your name? I'm Antonio."

"Why the hell should I tell you?" Lovino wished he would leave him alone so he could get some food for him and his brother. If this guy was folowing him, there was no way he would get away quick enough. His blushed when his stomach growled loudly. Antonio smiled.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"No!" Lovino growled. Antonio grabbed his arm.

"Come with me," he said as he led Lovino away. Lovino tried to pull his arm away.

"Bastardo! Let go of me!"

Antonio took him to a fruit stand, where he bought four tomatoes. He gave two of them to Lovino.

"Eat up," he said, taking a bite from one of the tomatoes he held. They walked down the street silently.

"Lovino," the brown-haired neko mumbled suddenly.

"Hm?"

"My name is Lovino," he said as he looked up at Antonio.

"Lovino huh? Cute name," Antonio said. Lovino blushed and looked away as he kept eating his tomato.

...

Eventually Lovino noticed it was getting dark. His eyes widened.

"I-I have to go!" he shouted as he took off.

"Hey, wait!" he heard Antonio call from behind him. But he didn't slow down. When he finally got to the bushes, he crawled in. His face fell when he noticed it was empty. Feliciano was gone. He backed out and just sat there. He heard Antonio run up behind him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. Lovino looked up at him with tears in his eyes. But they weren't tears of sadness. They were tears of anger.

"I stayed with you too long! Now my fratello is gone!" he screamed as the tears poured from his eyes. Antonio's eyes widened a bit.

"Fratello? You mean you have a brother?"

"Yes! I always told him to leave if I didn't come back before dark cause that means the scientists got me! But that wasn't even the case and now he's gone!" Lovino growled as more tears ran down his face. They sat in silence as Lovino cried. Finally Antonio kneeled down and hugged the younger boy.

Lovino didn't protest. He just cried in Antonio's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Lovino and Antonio were sitting at the table. They had just got done washing the dishes after breakfast. Lovino was glaring at Antonio.

"What's wrong, Lovi? I said I was sorry."

"Don't call me that! And that still doesn't make up for losing my fratello!" Lovino growled. Antonio sighed and looked at the table.

"I don't see why you're so upset about it. I bet your brother has found a home."

"Yea right! Fucking bastard..." Antonio just smiled. Lovino had a quicktemper and a bad mouth. He had learned that last night. What had surprised him was that even though Lovino was mad at him, he still slept in the same bed. He just said that it was because he doesn't like to sleep alone. Antonio guessed that was the cat part of him. Lovino got up and paced the room. Antonio watched him.

"Are you okay?"

"No! I want to go look for my fratello," Lovino complained. Antonio just nodded and got up.

"Alright. Let's go."

They walked around town, looking for Lovino's brother. Antonio was actually quite curious about him, so he decided to ask Lovino about him.

"What's your brother's name and what's he like?"

"His name is Feliciano. He's stupid and weak and a bit of a crybaby," Lovino said with a sad smile. Antonio stayed quiet for a moment.

"Is he younger or older?"

"Same age. We're twins. He's the younger of us two though."

"I see."

"Are you two identical?"

"Si."

They both continued to search. Antonio was staring at the weird curl on Lovino's head. He wanted to pull it, it was so weird. They were still walking when Lovino suddenly tripped. Antonio looked at him.

"Ow..."

"Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not!" He sat up and rubbed his ankle.

"My ankle hurts..."

"You probably sprained it," Antonio said as he kneeled down. He picked Lovino up bridal style and continued walked. Lovino blushed and glared at him.

"Bastardo! Put me down."

"Aw, Lovino your face is as red as a tomato!"

"Put me down!"

...

When they got home, Antonio laid Romano on the couch and checked his foot.

"It's a bit swollen. You need to stay off of it for a while."

"But I don't want to just sit here!" Lovino whined. Antonio chuckled.

"You're so cute!"

"Shut up! I am not cute!"

"Yes you are," Antonio hugged him tightly.

"Let me go! Fucking bastard!"

* * *

Sorry, I truly had nothing. Please be patient, it may be a while before I get to Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Lovino had been scouting the area for a few weeks now. He knew exactly where his brother was. Now, he wanted Antonio to take him there. He wanted to make sure the people Feliciano were living with weren't bad people. He didn't want to go alone, just in case they were bad people. And if they were, then Antonio could help get his brother out of there.

So there they were, walking down the street, Lovino leading the way. Antonio just smiled at him. He cared so much for his brother, it was so cute. They stopped in front of Antonio's friend's house. Antonio looked at Lovino curiously.

"He's here?"

"Si. Now knock on the damn door!" Antonio just laughed and knocked on the door. He heard footsteps approach and Gilbert opened the door.

"Hallo Antonio. How are-" he stopped short when he noticed Lovino standing there. Lovino growled when he noticed Gilbert was staring at his ears.

"Don't stare bastardo!"

"May we come in?" Antonio asked. Gilbert nodded and let them in. He closed the door and walked to the living room. Lovino glared at Antonio.

"You know him?"

"Yea. He's a good friend of mine."

"What?" Antonio heard Ludwig say from the living room.

"It's Antonio."

"So?"

"And he's not alone," Gilbert said as Antonio walked in with Lovino. Lovino's eyes locked onto Feliciano as soon as he saw him. Of course, his brother would be sleeping. He ran over and kneeled down. He poked his forehead.

"Wake up idiota!" he shouted at him. Feliciano opened his eyes slowly, looking at Lovino.

"Lovino!" Feliciano cried as he tackled Lovino. He hugged Lovino tightly, while Lovino tried to push him off.

"H-Hey let go of me!" He shouted at his younger brother, still trying to get him off. Feliciano had the death hold on him. Antonio just watched with an amused smile.

"Antonio, how long have you had him?" Antonio looked at Ludwig.

"Few weeks. If I knew his brother was here, I would have brought Lovino over sooner," he replied. Gilbert sighed.

"So this is why you wouldn't let us see your cat?" Gilbert asked.

"Si. I didn't want you two bothering him. He has quite a temper," Antonio said as he looked at Gilbert.

"No I don't!" Lovino growled and Antonio smiled.

"See what I mean?"

"Lovino! I'm so happy! I saw you a few weeks ago with him but we didn't come talk to you," Feliciano said in his usual cheerful voice. Lovino glared at him and hit him over the head. How stupid his brother could be sometimes!

"Ow! What was that for fratello!?" he asked as he held his head.

"Bastardo! You should have came and talked to me! I was worried about you!" Lovino said, his tail twitching in annoyance. Feliciano tilted his head.

"You were actually worried? That makes me so happy to hear," Feliciano said as he hugged Lovino once again. Lovino stiffened up and once again tried to push his brother off.

"Ugh, Feliciano, let go!" Lovino whined as Antonio laughed.

"Wow! They are very entertaining when they are together!"

"I guess so," Ludwig said. Lovino instantly turned his attention to him. He pushed Feliciano off him and crawled over to Ludwig and studied him intently. Ludwig just stared back at him. Lovino instantly decided to dislike him.

"I don't like you," Lovino said as he looked away. Antonio gave Lovino a stern look.

"Lovino! Don't say you don't like him. You don't even know him," Antonio scolded him, making Lovino glare at him.

"Shut up bastardo! I can decide to dislike whoever I want!" Lovino growled as he crossed his arms.

"Don't be so mean, fratello! Ludwig is a nice guy!"

"Sure he is. I bet he's mean and he just hasn't shown it yet!"

"Actually, your brother is right Lovino. Ludwig is very nice," Antonio said as he walked over and sat beside Gilbert. Gilbert looked at him and grinned.

"We should get Francis over here."

"No we shouldn't. You saw what he did to Feliciano. I don't think Lovino would react any better," Ludwig cut in. Lovino growled.

"Shut up bastard! You don't know me, don't act like you do!" Lovino shouted. Ludwig looked at him.

"It's the way you act that makes me say that."

...

Antonio looked at Lovino. Lovino had been quiet since they got home. He reached up and rubbed Lovino's head. Lovino growled and pushed his hand away.

"Stop. I don't like to be petted," Lovino said. Antonio could tell he was lying.

"Lovino, you're so cute. I know you like it no need to lie," he said as hugged Lovino tightly. Lovino tried to push him off.

"Antonio, get off of me!"

"No way Lovino!"

"I mean it! Get off!"

Lovino didn't mean it though. He was actually very happy. He kind of enjoyed all the attention he got from Antonio. He was happy when Antonio called him cute.

Lovino didn't know why he enjoyed Antonio's attention so much...

And deep inside, it scared him to find out...

* * *

I am so sorry it took me a few days to work on this. I will try to work on this story a little faster.


	4. Chapter 4

Lovino was waiting for Antonio to come home. He was sitting at the kitchen table eating a tomato. His ears twitched when he heard the door open. He got up and went to the living room. He saw Antonio with a blonde man. His eyes narrowed.

"Who's this?" he asked, making them look at him. The blonde man smiled.

"He's as cute as Feli!" he said as he walked over. Lovino backed up and growled.

"Ah, careful Francis. He's quick-tempered."

"I am not!"

Francis hugged Lovino, making him growl louder.

"Get off of me!" Lovino said as he tried to push Francis off. Francis just held tighter. Antonio sighed.

"Francis let go. I can't guarantee he won't get violent," Antonio said and Francis immediately let go. Lovino ran over to Antonio and hid behind him. He glared at Francis and Francis just laughed.

"He seems quite attached to you Antonio," Francis said as he patted Antonio's shoulders. Antonio just smiled.

"We've been living together, so of course he's get attached, right?"

"I am not attached," Lovino huffed as he went to the couch and sat down. He crossed his arms. Francis walked over and sat beside him, making Lovino scoot away.

"He's even cute when's he's sulking!"

"Shut up!"

...

Francis had been there a few hours when there was a knock on the door. Antonio went to answer it. Lovino's ears perked up when he heard Gilbert's voice.

"Feliciano is missing."

Those words shot through Lovino. His eyes widened. Francis noticed this.

"H-Hey Lovino. It's not as bad as it sounds. Maybe Ludwig has found him already." Antonio walked back in and over to Lovino. Lovino was shaking and breathing heavily. Antonio kneeled down in front of him. Gilbert walked in and leaned on the door frame.

"Lovino? Lovino, calm down," Antonio said, trying to soothe him. Lovino glared at him as the tears spilled from his eyes. Antonio looked at Francis apologetically.

"You two better go."

"Yes, of course. Bye Lovino," Francis said as he got up. After they left, Lovino threw himself into Antonio's arms. Antonio hugged back and rubbed Lovino's back.

"Lovino, please calm down."

"How can I calm down! I just found my brother yesterday and now he's missing again!" Lovino sobbed loudly and clung to Antonio tighter. Antonio pulled away a little and Lovino looked up at him. He wiped the tears away and kissed Lovino's forehead gently.

"It'll be okay Lovino. We'll find him."

They stayed there until Lovino finally fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Antonio and Lovino went to Ludwig's house. Lovino wanted to confirm that Feliciano was really missing. For all he knew, Gilbert could be playing a joke on them. When they got there, Antonio knocked on the door. Lovino had his arms crossed over his chest. Ludwig finally opened the door. He got a confused look on his face.

"Ah, hallo."

"Is Feliciano really missing? If he isn't, I'm going to kill your brother," Lovino growled. A sad looked came over Ludwig face. He looked away.

"Ja, he is. I was actually about to go and look for him."

Ludwig said something else, but Lovino didn't hear him. He felt his world shattering the same way it did last night. He felt the tears coming to his eyes. Ludwig looked at him, a surprise look on his face. Antonio put a hand on his shoulder and the tears poured out.

"Lovino?"

Lovino didn't respond. He felt his body shiver and he ran from Ludwig's house. He needed to get away, he needed to think. Feliciano wasn't missing, there was no way he was!

"Lovino! Wait up!" He heard Antonio call out from behind him, but he didn't stop. He felt arms wrap around him from behind and he fell to his knees. Antonio fell to his knees with him. He held him close as Lovino kept crying. People were giving them weird looks, but he kept holding him. Lovino looked at Antonio over his shoulder.

"He's lying right? There's no way Feliciano is missing. There's no way..."

"I'm sorry Lovino."

...

A few days had passed. Lovino held Antonio's hand as they went to the store. Lovino knew someone was following them, so he was making sure he wouldn't get seperated from Antonio. Of course, Antonio hadn't even noticed someone was following them. Lovino glanced behind him, seeing the man was still following him. Lovino tightened his grip on Antonio's hand. Antonio looked at him.

"Is something wrong Lovino? It's not like you to hold my hand and your grip just tightened."

"Somebody has been following us."

"Ah, so you've noticed too," Antonio said as they walked into the store. Lovino glared at him.

"Then why are you acting like you haven't, you bastard!" Lovino growled. A few people looked over so Antonio shushed him. Lovino looked away with a pout on his face.

"It's best to make them think we haven't noticed. Otherwise, they'll be more cautious."

"So?"

"So, it'll make it easier for them to capture you. I'm sure they are the same people who took Feliciano."

After they got what they needed, they headed home. Antonio looked behind him.

"Okay Lovino. We need to run to lose him. Are you ready?"

"Hell no I'm not ready!"

Antonio broke into a run and Lovino had to speed up. Lovino didn't dare look back to see if the man had sped up too. When they finally got home, Antonio locked the door. They went into the kitchen and began to put the groceries away.

"You think he followed us all the way here?"

"Haha I hope not!" Antonio laughed and Lovino glared at him.

"This isn't a game! Stop treating it like that!" Antonio looked at Lovino. He looked away and kept putting things away.

"Your right. I'm sorry Lovino."

Lovino didn't know how to respond to that. He closed his eyes and sighed as he finished putting the groceries away.


	6. Chapter 6

Lovino was sitting beside Antonio is Ludwig's kitchen, his tail twitching in annoyance. They have figured out where the men were keeping his brother. He knew they needed a plan to save him, but all he wanted to do was hurry and get him. Antonio noticed he was restless and he patted his head. Lovino glared at him.

"So does everyone agree on this?" Ludwig asked, earning a yes from everyone.

"Good. Let's get going." They all stood up and left, heading for the warehouse.

...

"Will you be able to make it to Antonio without them catching you?" Lovino's ears twitched and he looked at Kiku. He didn't understand why Kiku was so worried, there's no way Lovino would let himself be caught.

"I'm sure I can. What's the problem? Aren't Gilbert and Francis hiding along the way in case I do get caught?" Lovino asked, ready to get the plan in motion already.

"Yes," Kiku looked at Ludwig. "Are you ready?"

"Ja."

Lovino ran to the front of the warehouse. He took a deep breath and let out a high pitch wail. A few moments later the men ran out, noticing him instantly. Lovino smiled.

"Look! He's here! Get him!"

Lovino took off, the men running after him. He didn't dare look back. He just kept running. He could hear the men gaining on him and he let out a low growl. One of them grabbed him and he swung his fist, catching the man on his jaw. He let go and Lovino kept going. Lovino was losing his breath.

He finally saw Antonio. He slowed down and Antonio hugged him. He looked behind him, seeing the men weren't following him anymore.

"I guess Francis and Gilbert took care of them."

"S-Si," Lovino said, falling to his knees. Antonio kneeled down in front of him.

"Are you okay Lovino? They didn't hurt you, did they?" Lovino shook his head.

"No. I'm just tired. Let me rest for a bit." Antonio nodded and sat beside him. Lovino breath was ragged. He probably ran faster than he should have, but any slower could have got him captured.

About thirty minutes passed before Lovino got up. Antonio got up also and smiled at him.

"Ready to see Feli?" he asked and Lovino nodded.

...

When they got there, Gilbert was waiting outside for them. He let them in and they went to Ludwig's bedroom. Lovino's eyes locked onto Feliciano and he ran over. Lovino dropped down beside the bed. His brother's eyes... They were so empty...

"What is wrong with him?" he asked as his gaze flicked over to Ludwig.

"I'm not sure. I found some syringes when I was looking for the key to his cage. But the drugs should've have worn off by now," he said as he got up from his chair. Francis got up also.

"Well, let's try to get him to respond. I'm sure something will attract his attention. Want to help me Antonio?"

"Sure!"

So they all sat there and watched them make fools of themselves trying to get Feliciano's attention. Even Kiku joined in when Francis forced him to. But Feliciano didn't even move. He just stared forward, at nothing.

"Is he going to be okay?" Gilbert asked all of a sudden. Ludwig just shrugged. When it was time for everyone to go home, Lovino didn't move. Ludwig looked at him.

"Lovino, it's late. You and Antonio need to go home."

"No. I'm not leaving his side." Antonio walked over and picked Lovino up. He put him over his shoulder.

"Bastard! Put me down! I'm not leaving him! Let me down!" Lovino screamed as Antonio walked down the stairs. Gilbert followed with an amused grin. Antonio looked back at him.

"Bye Gilbert."

"Yea, see ya."

Antonio walked home, with Lovino kicking and cussing the whole way. He put Lovino down on the couch and Lovino crossed his arms and glared at him.

"Fucking bastard! I wanted to stay there with my fratello! Why would you just take me from him-" He was cut off when Antonio kissed him. Lovino tried to pull away but Antonio held him close. Lovino closed his eyes and kissed back. When they finally separated, Lovino's eyes widened. He slapped Antonio and got up.

"Don't you ever kiss me again!" he screamed as he ran to the bedroom. Antonio smiled as he held his cheek.

"He's so cute when he's embarrassed."

Lovino walked in the bedroom and changed into his pajamas. He crawled into bed and laid down. His face was red from embarrassment. He ran his fingers over his lips.

What is wrong with me... My chest feels so light when I'm around him, he thought. He heard the door opened and he closed his eyes. After a few moments, Antonio crawled into bed and wrapped his arms around Lovino.

"I know you're awake Lovino," Antonio whispered, making Lovino shiver. He opened his eyes and looked at Antonio.

"I-I wasn't pretending to be asleep."

"I never said you were," Antonio said and Lovino blushed. He kissed Lovino's cheek.

"Good night Lovino."

"Good night."

* * *

I dunno. I'm neutral about this chapter, I keep thinking it could have been way better ._.

Also, regarding A Chance For Neko, it isn't over I just don't know what to do for Chapter 13. I hope yall are willing to wait for it.

And thank you for all the positive reviews. It makes me so happy to know that this story is loved.


	7. Chapter 7

Two months have passed since they rescued Feliciano. Lovino was recalling when Feliciano had a fit when Antonio petted him when Antonio walked to the front door. Lovino looked at him.

"Where are you going?" Lovino asked as he crawled to the end of the couch. Antonio looked at him and smiled.

"I'm going to hang out with Gilbert and Francis. Want to come?" he asked, watching the neko stand and walk toward him. Antonio grabbed his hand and walked out the house. Lovino blushed but he didn't pull his hand away.

...

After about three hours with the Bad Touch Trio, Lovino wanted to strangle all three of them. They all flirted with the women they saw. Lovino was quite jealous when Antonio flirted, but he would never admit to that. When he and Antonio got home, he was still upset.

"Aw Lovino don't be mad!"

"I'm not mad!"

"Yes you are Lovino. Here, take the tomato," he said, holding out a random tomato.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Lovino asked as he eyed the tomato suspiciously. Antonio just smiled and grabbed his hand. He set the tomato in his hand and walked toward the kitchen. Lovino followed and took a bite of the tomato.

"Winter is coming soon," Antonio said as he began to prepare for dinner. Lovino sat down and watched him.

"Si, it is," Lovino said. Antonio smiled at him.

"Do you get sick easily? If so, I'll buy some medicine we might need."

"No, I don't."

...

After dinner, Antonio and Lovino were washing dishes. Antonio looked at him, noticing Lovino looked a bit upset.

"Are you okay? You look sad."

"I'm fine!" Lovino suddenly snapped. Antonio chuckled. It got quiet, when suddenly Lovino jerked his hand out the sink, getting water on the floor. Antonio looked at him and noticed his hand was bleeding. He gave Lovino a rag.

"Hold that to your cut while I go find some bandages," Antonio said as he ran to the bathroom. He came back when he got them and walked over to Lovino. Lovino reached for the bandages but Antonio grabbed his hand and began to wrap it.

"Bastardo, I can do it myself!"

"I know you can, but I'm doing it for you," Antonio replied. He tied the bandage and let go of his hand.

"There. I'll finish up, okay?"

"Ah... O-Okay," Lovino said as he walked out the kitchen. Antonio sighed and continued washing dishes. Lovino has been a bit odd lately. He blushed more often when Antonio talked to him. It was starting to bother Antonio, he was worried something was wrong with him.

Meanwhile, Lovino was sitting on the couch, crying quietly.

Dammit... What is this feeling...?

...

Winter passed and Spring came. Lovino had been dreading Spring. Last Spring had drove him crazy and he knew it was going to happen again this year. He didn't realize that it was going to be twice as hard this year since he lived with Antonio...

* * *

School has eaten my writing skills. I'm so sorry. I'm trying to give yall updates, but it just seems like I'm screwing my stories up


	8. Chapter 8

Lovino was sitting on the porch, drinking lemonade with Antonio. It was a pretty day outside and it was warm. Lovino was sitting in the sunlight, basking in it like normal cats do. He was sitting a few feet away from Antonio. He got a weird feeling if he sat to close to Antonio. He took a sip of his lemonade and set his glass down.

"Hey Antonio!" Lovino heard Francis and he froze. He looked at Antonio, pleading with his eyes to tell him to go away. He didn't want that pervert to see him like this. Antonio just smiled apologetically.

"Hey Francis, hey Gilbert," Antonio said as he stood up. Lovino cursed under his breath. The potato bastard's brother was here as well.

"Lovi! How are you today? You look so cute!" Francis said as he pulled Lovino into a hug.

"Get off of me!" Lovino growled, trying to push Francis away. But Francis held on tightly.

"Antonio, let me take him home! He's just so adorable!"

"He would kill you Francis. He's a handful."

"I am not," Lovino said as he finally pushed Francis off. He ran over to Antonio and hid behind him, growling at Francis. It was a bad choice. He tensed up and let out a small squeak when he got a whiff of Antonio's scent. He backed away and covered his face, knowing it was as red as a tomato.

"Lovino? Are you okay?" Antonio asked.

"I'm fine!" Lovino yelled as he turned away. Francis chuckled.

"It's Spring Antonio! That's why he's like this."

"Shut up!" Lovino snapped as he whipped around to glare at Francis. Francis walked over to him and, before Lovino could react, he grabbed his tail. Lovino clung onto his arm and whimpered. Francis and Gilbert laughed.

"You turned him on Francis!" Gilbert laughed. Lovino blushed and punched Francis. They all looked at him in surprise.

"Ah... Lovino?"

"Don't you dare touch my tail again bastardo!" Lovino yelled as he ran into the house. He felt tears well up as he ran to the bedroom. He closed the door and slide down the door to the floor. He couldn't stop the tears from falling out.

"Fucking bastard..." Lovino sobbed. He had been crying for about three minutes before he heard Antonio on the other side of the door.

"Lovino? Are you okay? I made them leave."

"Go away!" Lovino yelled weakly as another sob escaped his lips. He heard Antonio sigh.

"Lovino, please open the door."

Lovino sat there for a few moments before he got up and opened the door. The second he did, strong arms wrapped around him. Lovino buried his face into his chest as he clung to Antonio.

"I'm sorry Lovino. I didn't know they would be that insensitive," Antonio whispered as he held him. Lovino looked up at him and Antonio wiped his tears away. Lovino smiled at him and Antonio couldn't help himself. He kissed him. Lovino eyes widened but he didn't push him away. He closed his eyes and kissed back.

* * *

I'm going to try to make the next chapter longer. It should be fun since Gilbert & Francis are coming to spend the night~


	9. Chapter 9

The next day seemed worse. Lovino kept squirming, an uncomfortable feeling settling within him. But he didn't realize today was going to be hell.

Lovino was glaring at Antonio. He had just told him that Francis and Gilbert were going to spend the night. That was the last thing Lovino wanted.

"Antonio, please don't let them spend the night. I'll-" Lovino was cut off by the doorbell. Antonio got up and went to the door. Lovino sighed and followed him.

"Hi Antonio," Francis said when Antonio opened the door. Lovino stayed behind Antonio as Gilbert and Francis walked in. Gilbert reached up and ruffled Lovino's hair and Lovino growled at him. Gilbert just laughed and went into the living room. Antonio and Lovino followed them.

An hour later, all three were drunk and Lovino was very unhappy. He was sitting in the kitchen listening to them laugh and being obnoxious in the living room. Lovino actually felt safer in the kitchen. There was no telling what those drunks would do. Suddenly, Antonio hugged him from behind.

"Lovino," he said, the scent of corona on his breath. Lovino wrinkled his nose.

"What do you want, tomato bastard?" Lovino asked as Gilbert and Francis walked in. They all crowded around him and he was getting annoyed.

"Your so adorable," Francis said, giving him a creepy smile. Even Gilbert was smiling at him. He growled, this was just what he needed! Three drunk perverts!

"Go away. I don't want-" Lovino was cut off as Antonio lightly bit his cat ear. Lovino moaned a bit, making Gilbert and Francis laugh. He blushed in embarrassment. He growled and tried to push Antonio away, but Antonio was holding him tightly. He ran his hand down Lovino's chest and rubbed his crotch. Lovino arched his back, his eyes becoming distant.

"Ah..." he squirmed a bit. It shouldn't feel good, he shouldn't like this...

He snapped back to reality when he heard Francis and Gilbert making cat calls. He pushed Antonio away and got up.

"Don't touch me!" He growled. Antonio just smiled.

"Aw come on Lovi~ Don't be like that," Francis said as he hugged him. Lovino hissed.

"Get off me, you drunk bastard!" Lovino yelled as he pushed him off. This wasn't good. If they kept the teasing up, he would give in. He didn't want that, especially not to these three. He grabbed a frying pan and held it up.

"Oh, Gilbert who does that remind you of?" Francis asked as he put an arm around Gilbert. Gilbert shuddered.

"Elizabeta is scary as hell with a frying pan! Are you Lovino?" Gilbert asked as he grinned at him. Lovino glared back.

"Why don't you come here and find out?" he growled. Gilbert walked over and Lovino swung the frying pan, smacking it on the top of Gilbert's head. He fell to the ground and held his head.

"Ow! That hurt! You hurt the awesome me!" Gilbert yelled as he glared at Lovino.

"You deserved it!" Lovino growled as Francis and Antonio laughed.

"You got pawned by my boyfriend, Gilbert," Antonio said as he began to walk over to Lovino. Lovino hissed at him.

"Stay away or I'll hit you with this frying pan as well! And don't call me your boyfriend," Lovino said as he backed away. For some reason he felt really happy that Antonio called him his boyfriend. He looked away. Bad mistake. Antonio grabbed his wrists with one hand and pinned him to the wall. Lovino looked at him with wide eyes. Antonio just smiled and kissed Lovino's neck. Lovino squirmed.

"Ah... No..." Lovino moaned as Antonio bit his neck, leaving a love bite.

"Oooh~ Get some Antonio," Francis and Gilbert said, and Lovino felt tears well up. He didn't want this!

"A-Antonio please stop," Lovino whispered and Antonio looked at him.

"Hm? You don't want this Lovino?" Antonio asked and Lovino shook his head. Antonio kissed his forehead and let him go. Lovino then hit him with the frying pan and ran to the bedroom. He shut and locked the door. He was just going to sit up here until tomorrow. That was the safest option at this point.

...

"Antonio, why did you let him go? You could've gotten some!" Gilbert was holding an icepack to his head, on the spot Lovino had hit him.

"Because he asked me to," Antonio said, also holding an icepack to his head. Francis frowned at this.

"So? You could've made him want it, you know," Francis said, winking at Antonio. Antonio just smiled.

"I wouldn't do that to him. I'll respect what he wants," Antonio said, leaving one part unspoken.

Because I love him.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning when Lovino went downstairs, he saw all three of them sprawled out on the floor. He narrowed his eyes and walked into the kitchen. He got a pot and a ladle and started to bang the ladle on the pot.

"Wake up bastardos!" He heard all three of them groan. He kept banging the ladle on the pot. "I mean it! Get up!"

"Fine fine, just stop with the banging," Gilbert groaned as he sat up. He held his head. "I have a headache..."

"Me too," Francis whined. Lovino glared at them.

"That's your faults for getting drunk last night!" he crossed his arms and his ears flattened against his head.

"Antonio, get up and cook I'm hungry," Lovino said as he walked over to where Antonio was still laying down. Antonio looked up at him and smiled while Lovino glared at him. He sighed.

"Lovino, why don't you cook? My head hurts," Antonio said. Lovino growled.

"I don't know how to cook, idiota!"

"What a shame," Antonio said as he reached up. He grabbed Lovino's wrist and pulled him down. He wrapped his arms around him and Lovino blushed.

"Let go of me," Lovino said as he squirmed. Antonio just held him tighter.

"Let's just lay here for a while Lovino," Antonio kissed Lovino's forehead. Francis and Gilbert whistled and Lovino growled.

"Let me go!"

Antonio chuckled and let go. He got up slowly and held his head.

"I hope we have some aspirin," he commented as he headed into the kitchen. Francis and Gilbert followed him, but Lovino stayed where he was. He was breathing roughly.

"Lovino? Are you coming?" he heard Antonio call from the kitchen.

"Si..." Lovino said as he got up and headed into the kitchen.

...

Lovino watched Antonio as he slept. It was midnight right now. Lovino sighed and got up. He went downstairs and walked into the backyard. He felt too hot. He knew it was because of Spring, but why was it stronger this year? He didn't understand. He felt arms wrap around him and he jumped.

"Lovino, are you okay?" Antonio asked as he held him close. Lovino nodded. He tried not to squirm.

Antonio's scent... It was so strong, so sweet. He always felt funny when he smelled it.

Antonio turned Lovino to face him. Lovino looked up at him and Antonio blushed at the cute expression on his face. Antonio leaned over and kissed him...

And Lovino kissed back.


	11. Chapter 11 Non Lemon

Antonio was sitting on the bed looking at Lovino while Lovino was giving him a "go to hell" look. Antonio had pulled Lovino's curl cause it was quite taunting. It wouldn't be the first time he pulled it, and Lovino's reaction was cute each time.

"Aw... Don't look at me like that," he said as he poked Lovino's cheek.

"Why not," Lovino growled as he pushed his hand away. Antonio poked his cheek again.

"Stop it."

"Your cheeks are soft and squishy," Antonio commented, making Lovino growl. He reached up and pulled Lovino curl again, making Lovino stiffen up.

"You never told me what this does."

"Stop p-pulling it!" Lovino yelled as his ears flattened.

"Whatever it does, it's amusing," Antonio said cheerfully as Lovino blushed.

"It's almost as fun as poking your cheeks," he said, poking both of Lovino's cheeks.

"Stop it! Jerk," Lovino snapped as he crossed his arms. Antonio just smiled and pulled the curl once again for the fun of it. Lovino bit his lip to muffle his moan. Antonio looked at him and Lovino feared that he had heard the moan. But then Antonio smiled.

"I thought I heard a very low moan... I guess I was hearing things," Antonio said as he ruffled Lovino's hair. Lovino just looked away.

"Y-Yea..."

Stupid tomato bastard, Lovino thought. as he looked at him. He noticed Antonio was staring at him.

"What?" Lovino asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"You're face is so red," he said as he put his hand on Lovino's forehead. "Do you have a fever?"

"No. Stupid bastardo," Lovino said and Antonio gave him a confused look.

"What?"

"It's your fault!"

"What is?"

"Nothing, tomato bastard!" Lovino said as he squirmed. Antonio became worried.

"Maybe you should lay down, Lovino."

"It won't help!"

"Calm down Lovino. If you're not feeling well then tell me what I can help with... If I can," Antonio said as Lovino bit his lip.

"It's nothing..."

"Okay then..." Antonio frowned.

"Can you leave the room for a while?" Lovino hung his head so his bangs covered his eyes. He didn't want Antonio to see his face.

"Um... Sure," Antonio said as he got up. He walked to the door and glanced back at Lovino. He sighed and left the room.

...

Later, Lovino sat outside, cooling off. He breathed out and looked at Antonio. Antonio smiled and ruffled his hair. Lovino purred.

"Aw, that's cute. That's the first time I ever heard you purr," Antonio said as he kissed Lovino's forehead. Lovino smiled.

Only for you, will I smile...

* * *

surprise? haha no, I bet some of you knew there was going to be a lemon for this XD


	12. Chapter 11 Lemon

Antonio was sitting on the bed looking at Lovino while Lovino was giving him a "go to hell" look. Antonio had pulled Lovino's curl cause it was quite taunting. It wouldn't be the first time he pulled it, and Lovino's reaction was cute each time.

"Aw... Don't look at me like that," he said as he poked Lovino's cheek.

"Why not," Lovino growled as he pushed his hand away. Antonio poked his cheek again.

"Stop it."

"Your cheeks are soft and squishy," Antonio commented, making Lovino growl. He reached up and pulled Lovino curl again, making Lovino stiffen up.

"You never told me what this does."

"Stop p-pulling it!" Lovino yelled as his ears flattened.

"Whatever it does, it's amusing," Antonio said cheerfully as Lovino blushed.

"It's almost as fun as poking your cheeks," he said, poking both of Lovino's cheeks.

"Stop it! Jerk," Lovino snapped as he crossed his arms. Antonio just smiled and pulled the curl once again for the fun of it. Lovino bit his lip to muffle his moan. Antonio looked at him and Lovino feared that he had heard the moan. But then Antonio smiled.

"I thought I heard a very low moan... I guess I was hearing things," Antonio said as he ruffled Lovino's hair. Lovino just looked away.

"Y-Yea..."

Stupid tomato bastard, Lovino thought. as he looked at him. He noticed Antonio was staring at him.

"What?" Lovino asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"You're face is so red," he said as he put his hand on Lovino's forehead. "Do you have a fever?"

"No. Stupid bastardo," Lovino said and Antonio gave him a confused look.

"What?"

"It's your fault!"

"What is?"

"Nothing, tomato bastard!" Lovino said as he squirmed. Antonio became worried.

"Maybe you should lay down, Lovino."

"It won't help!"

"Calm down Lovino. If you're not feeling well then tell me what I can help with... If I can," Antonio said as Lovino bit his lip.

"It's nothing..."

"Okay then..." Antonio frowned.

"Can you leave the room for a while?" Lovino hung his head so his bangs covered his eyes. He didn't want Antonio to see his face.

"Um... Sure," Antonio said as he got up. He walked to the door and glanced back at Lovino. He sighed and left the room. Once the door closed, Lovino breathed out unsteadily. He reached down hesitantly and rubbed himself.

"Ah..." he called out softly. He continued to rub himself, but it wasn't enough. He reached into his sweatpants and began to stoke his member. His ears flattened as he felt extreme pleasure from this.

"Nnn! Antonio... Making me feel like th-" he cut off as he tried to stifle a moan. His closed his eyes as he kept stroking himself.

"Ah... A-Antonio," he said softly. For some reason he couldn't cum and he didn't know why. It hadn't been this bad last year, in the lab. He pushed those thoughts away and opened his eyes. Suddenly, the door opened and Antonio stepped in. Lovino got startled and pulled his hand out of his sweatpants.

"I... didn't mean to interrupt," Antonio looked to the side and Lovino's tail fluffed out as he growled. His face got red and he threw a pillow at Antonio.

"Bastard! How much did you see!?" Lovino yelled at him as Antonio caught the pillow.

"Um... I heard you call my name, so I peeked in and saw what you were doing..." Antonio said, infuriating the neko further. He walked over and placed the pillow back on the bed.

"If you want... You can watch me to make up for it," Antonio said.

"Why the hell would I want to do that!?" Lovino's ears shot up at the absurd suggestion. Antonio just shrugged and sat beside him. He kissed Lovino's cheek, earning a glare from him.

"Come on... I'm horny from watching you," Antonio said, making Lovino blush from how blunt he was.

"Do it yourself, tomato bastard!"

"Okay... I will," Antonio said as he got up and undressed himself. Lovino's eyes widened, surprised that he was actually going to do it. Antonio sat on the bed and smiled at him. Lovino glared at him, trying to stay angry. Antonio reached down and began to stroke his already hardened member. Lovino was trying not to watch. Antonio covered his mouth as he tried to hold back a moan. Lovino reached over slowly and grabbed it, making Antonio breath in sharply.

"L-Lovino... Grabbing it all of a sudden..." Antonio said as Lovino began to stroke it. Antonio began to rub the tip and his hips jumped. Lovino looked up at Antonio's face and decided to get bold. He got between his legs and moved Antonio's hand away. He put his mouth on Antonio's member. Antonio clenched his hands on the sheets as Lovino licked it and began to bob his head up and down.

"A-Ah," Antonio tried to keep his hips still, but he ended up moving them anyway. It didn't bother Lovino one bit. He kept sucking on it, practically begging for Antonio to cum. Antonio's hips bucked as more pre-cum released. Lovino closed his eyes, crying out a bit. He let out a soft growl and began to suck it again.

"L-Lovino... I feel it coming..." Antonio gasped and Lovino didn't let up. He licked the tip and Antonio threw his head back as he came into Lovino's mouth. Lovino waited until he was finished before he swallowed it. He sat up and looked at Antonio, who was breathing heavy.

"Was... W-Was it good?" Lovino asked as he looked down.

"It was great Lovino," he said and Lovino smiled. Antonio reached over and patted his head and Lovino stiffened up when he got too close to his curl.

"What about you?" Antonio asked as he rubbed Lovino's head, barely touching the curl.

"W-What do you mean?"

"You never got pleased."

"S-So?" Lovino wanted him to stop teasing him. He would get so close to his curl but he didn't even touch it. Antonio leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"P-Pull it..." Lovino said as he blushed.

"Hm?"

"My curl," he said as he gave Antonio a cute look. "Pull my curl."

Antonio was puzzled by Lovino's sudden behavioral change. He looked at the curl and pulled it.

"Ah..." Lovino gasped. Antonio gave him a confused look and pulled it harder. Lovino clung to him as a moan escaped his lips. Antonio's eyes widened as he finally realized what the curl did.

"So whenever I pull it this happens?" he asked and Lovino nodded. He undressed Lovino and Lovino didn't try to stop him.

"Haha, sorry. Here I'll make it up to you," he said as he pulled the neko into his lap.

"At least I can slide in easily because of the great blow job you gave me," he said. "It's still going to hurt a bit though, okay?"

Lovino nodded and Antonio began to push in slowly. Lovino's tail fluffed out and he cried out sharply. Antonio pushed in fully and waited, wiping away Lovino's tears. Lovino looked at him and squirmed.

"You can move now," Lovino said and Antonio began to thrust in to him. Lovino moved his hips with him trying to hold his moans back without success. Antonio reached down and began to stroke Lovino's member, causing him to moan loudly. Antonio kissed him and Lovino happily kissed back. He felt pressure building up in abdomen. The desire that had been building up since Spring had started. The desire he had for Antonio before spring even came.

"A-Antonio, I'm going to cum!"

"Me too," Antonio said as he began to thrust faster.

"Aaah! Antonio!" Lovino cried as Antonio came inside him and he released his own seed. They both were breathing heavily. Antonio lifted his hand and began to lick Lovino's cum off. Lovino blushed at this.

"D-Don't lick it!"

"Can't let it go to waste," Antonio said as he smiled at him. Antonio petted him with his other hand and chuckled.

"Let's take a bath together Lovino," he said and Lovino just nodded his head.

...

Later, Lovino sat outside, cooling off. He breathed out and looked at Antonio. Antonio smiled and ruffled his hair. Lovino purred.

"Aw, that's cute. That's the first time I ever heard you purr," Antonio said as he kissed Lovino's forehead. Lovino smiled.

Only for you, will I smile...


	13. Chapter 12

Lovino was standing on the porch, his ears high and alert. Antonio was at work, so he was home alone. He felt very worried, the weather patterns were strange. It was hot and humid with hot winds blowing. Other animals were sensing it too. Usually there were birds chirping, but today none could be heard. He needed to visit Feliciano, to see if he had noticed the strange patterns.

Something big was coming, Lovino just didn't know what it was yet.

...

Lovino woke up to green eyes. He sat up and growled before he realized it was Antonio. Antonio laughed and patted his head.

"Sorry Lovino. I didn't mean to scare you," he said and Lovino shook his head.

"It's fine. Is it okay if we go see Feliciano? I need to ask him something."

"Sure."

Lovino held onto Antonio's hand tightly as they walked. His ears stood alert. Still no signs of any birds. Lovino looked up in the trees and saw an abondoned birds nest. How odd... It was to early for birds to start migrating.

"Are you okay Lovino?" Lovino's ears twitched and he looked at Antonio. He could tell Antonio was worried.

"I'm fine. I just really need to talk to Feliciano."

"Okay."

When they got there, Antonio knocked on the door. Ludwig answered the door and smiled.

"Hallo Antonio, Lovino. Are you here to see Feliciano?" he asked and they both nodded. He let them in and led them to the backyard. When Feliciano saw Lovino he got up and hugged him.

"Fratello!" he cried happily and Lovino stiffened slightly.

"G-Get off," he said as he looked at Feliciano worriedly. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay!"

"Privately," Lovino growled and Feliciano let go. He gave him a serious look, which was quite surprising. He grabbed Lovino's hand and smiled at Ludwig apologetically.

"We need to talk privately, I hope that's okay?" he asked innocently and Ludwig nodded. He then led him to the tree in the backyard and sat beneath it. Lovino sat beside him. Feliciano looked at him and sighed.

"I'm guessing this is about the weather patterns?"

"So you've noticed?" Lovino asked, quite surprised his spacey brother had noticed. Feliciano nodded.

"Si. I sit outside everyday when I wait for Ludwig and Gilbert to get home. Even the birds have fled. Do you know what's happening?" Feliciano asked as he looked at Lovino worriedly.

"I wish I knew. I never seen the weather do this before," Lovino said. Not long after that, thunder sounded loudly, making the ground shake. Feliciano yelped as he jumped up.

"Whoa! That's never happened either!" he cried as he looked at Lovino with a scared expression. Lovino stood up and it suddenly started to rain very heavily. They ran into the house.

"Brr! The rain came from no where!" Feliciano cried as he shivered. Lovino just sighed. He knew for sure rain wasn't the only thing to come. Ludwig brought them towels and looked at Antonio.

"Stay here until the rain lets up. It's pretty bad at the moment."

"Okay. Is Gilbert going to be okay? He's-"

"Verdammt! I'm home! Ludwig bring me a towel," Gilbert called and Ludwig left the kitchen. Lovino looked at Antonio.

"This is the reason we came over. I wanted to see if Feliciano had noticed the weather," Lovino said as he looked at his feet. Antonio rubbed his head.

"Don't feel bad Lovino."

"I don't feel bad you stupid bastard!" Lovino huffed as he followed his brother into the living room. Antonio smiled and followed as well. Ludwig and Gilbert walked in and Gilbert looked at Antonio.

"Hey Antonio! Seems you're stranded here for a while!"

"Haha yea," Antonio said as he looked out the window. He frowned.

"The weather is worse than before. There might be-" he was cut off as the power cut off. Antonio sighed.

"Never mind."

Lovino heard Feliciano whimper. He looked over at Feliciano and could see he was crying.

"Am I the only one creeped out that our feline friend's eyes are glowing?" Gilbert said and Lovino growled.

"Shut up, at least we can see in the dark!" he said as he sat in a chair. Antonio walked over and sat beside him. Lovino looked at Feliciano as he just stood there with tears in his eyes. He let out a choked sob.

"Feliciano are you crying?" Ludwig asked.

"Si."

"Come here."

Lovino watched as he walked over and crawled in Ludwig's lap. When he saw how Ludwig cradled his younger brother, he couldn't help but smile.

At least that bastard cares for him, he thought as he look toward the window. A flash of lightning lit the sky and suddenly the wind picked up, making a howling noise. This was going to be a long night.


	14. Chapter 13

After about an hour, the rain let up a bit. Antonio and Lovino said their goodbyes and sprinted for their home. The wind blew harshly, making Lovino's eyes tear up. He closed his eyes and tightened his grip on Antonio's hand. When they finally made it home, they were both soaked. Lovino stood by the doorway while Antonio went to get some towels.

After they dried off and changed it to some dry clothes, Antonio lit some candles since their power was out as well. Rain had begun to fall hard again and a loud crash of thunder sounded. Lovino covered his ears, being sensitive to the sound.

"Are you okay Lovino?" Antonio asked, concern evident in his voice. Lovino sat down and looked away.

"Of course I'm okay. I'm not like Feliciano, I don't need you to worry about me!" Antonio just chuckled and sat beside him. They both sat in silence for a while.

"Lovino, I just want you to know that it's okay if you're scared. I'm here for you," Antonio said as he petted Lovino. Lovino growled and looked away as he pushed Antonio's hand away.

"I'm not like Feliciano, I don't need you to worry about me!" Antonio was about to say something, but the wind howled loudly. They heard a loud crack, then a thud as something fell in the back yard. Antonio walked to the window and looked out. He cursed under his breath. He walked over to Lovino and pulled him up. Lovino was about to protest but Antonio pulled him into the hallway.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lovino growled. Antonio gave him a very serious look.

"Don't argue with me right now Lovino," he said as he sat down and pulled Lovino down with him. He held Lovino close to him and Lovino squirmed.

"Antonio let go," Lovino whined. The wind picked up once more and something fell in the distance.

"No. There's a tornado coming Lovino. We have to stay in the hallway to be safe. Please, don't argue," Antonio said sternly. Lovino's eyes widened when he heard tornado. He whimpered and buried his against Antonio's chest. Antonio hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry Lovino. It will be okay." Lovino just nodded.

Soon the wind was fiercing and screaming around the house. Lovino's ears flattened, trying to drown the sound out. He felt tears prick the corner of his eyes. He hasn't felt this scared since he left the lab.

Antonio whispered sweet, soothing words to him. Lovino tried to calm down, but he was tense, his instincts telling him to run. The wind kept getting louder and louder. Soon the whole house was shaking with the ground.

Lovino whimpered loudly and Antonio held him closer to him. There were loud cracks that could be heard over the loud winds. Antonio kept whispering soothing words to Lovino as the house shook.

Soon the wind died down and the house stopped shaking. Lovino looked up at Antonio. Antonio smiled sadly as he wiped Lovino's tears away. He didn't even realize he was crying. They sat there for a while before Antonio stood up. He helped Lovino up and walked into the kitchen with Lovino following him.

"Aw, our tree fell down," Antonio said as he looked out the window. Lovino looked out with him, seeing the smashed fence beneath the tree. There were countless of twigs and tree branches scattered in the yard. Antonio sighed.

"Seems like we'll be cleaning a bunch of stuff tomorrow. I wonder who will move the tree." Lovino looked at him as he spoke. He closed his eyes and hugged Antonio tightly. Antonio was surprised but he hugged back.

"Grazie Antonio," Lovino whispered. Antonio smiled and tilted his chin up.

"Your welcome, Lovino," he said as he gave Lovino a soft kiss.


	15. Chapter 14

The next day, they were outside picking up the yard. Most of the town was outside, picking up what the tornado left behind. Lovino kept getting distracted and he would trip over big branches while Antonio laughed at how clumsy he was.

"Lovino, how about you take a rest? I can finish the rest of the yard on my own," Antonio said after Lovino tripped once again. Lovino just blushed and nodded. He walked over to the porch and sat down. He watched as Antonio continued to clean the yard. When Antonio finished, he walked over and ruffled Lovino's hair before taking the bag to the front of the house. Lovino got up and followed him.

"The garbage truck should be coming by later to pick up all the trash," Lovino heard the next door lady say to Antonio. Antonio was smiling at her and Lovino felt a bit jealous. Antonio walked back in and Lovino grabbed his wrist. Antonio looked at him.

"Is something wrong Lovino?"

"Why were you flirting with that girl?"

Antonio tilted his head, "What? I wasn't flirting." Then he grinned.

"Aw Lovino were you jealous?" he asked as he hugged him. Lovino blushed.

"N-No... I wasn't jealous," he said as he tried to push Antonio off. Antonio just tightened his grip.

"Lovino," he said as he pulled away, his face serious, "You don't need to worry. I love you and only you. Te quiero, Lovino."

"Ah..." Lovino smiled a bit. "Ti amo Antonio."

Antonio smiled and kissed him and Lovino kissed back. After they separated, Lovino hugged him tightly. Antonio chuckled and petted him.

...

As a siren wailed through the city that night, telling everyone to stay inside just in case of another tornado, Lovino was snuggled close to Antonio. His ears were pressed against his head, trying to drown out the siren.

"You know Lovino... Before I found you, I always thought something was missing in my life. Living with you has changed that. I feel like I was meant to find you back then," Antonio spoke softly and Lovino looked at him. His green eyes were so full of love and Lovino smiled. He kissed Antonio softly.

"I feel the same. At first I was afraid to let you in. Feliciano and I had been through a lot, I thought he was the only one I could trust," Lovino said as he rested his head against Antonio's chest. Without realizing it, he began to purr.

"It's so cute when you purr. Quite soothing too," Antonio whispered, but Lovino heard him. He began purring louder involuntarily. Antonio kissed the top of his head. Lovino yawned.

"Good night Antonio."

"Good night Lovino," Antonio said sleepily.

"Sleep well, my little neko."

* * *

Last chapter you guys. I hope you guys aren't to disappointed with this chapter. I am, but that's what lack of ideas does to you I guess. Thanks you all for the positive reviews, They made me smile and kept me writing!


End file.
